marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America
Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6'2, 220 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Powers and Abilities *Super Soldier Serum gave him peak-human strength, agility, endurance, and durability. *Possesses an unbreakable Vibranium/Iron/Unknown catalyst alloy shield. *Master marksman. *Master of several forms of martial arts. *Brilliant military strategist. *Slowed aging due to years frozen in suspended animation; He's about 60 years old, though looks 30. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Gameplay Attacks *'Backflip/Zenten(Front Turning)' - Captain America cartwheels through his opponent, creating crossups of all sorts and can be canceled from a whiffed standing 5C/Standing Roundhouse, increasing its range.(More noticeable in MVC3) Support Attacks *'α (Projectile): Shield Slash - '''Throws his shield at the opponent. In MvsC3, the shield can hit back again if touched by his opponent. *'β (Anti-Air): Stars and Stripes''' - Uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward. *'γ (Dash): Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. Can block projectiles of many kinds, but he'll lose speed and power if he collides with too much. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging Star (Level 1)- '''Captain America charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. Can block projectiles and even laser beams without losing power or speed. *'Hyper Stars & Stripes (Level 1)- Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times moving forward. *'''Final Justice (Level 3)- '''Captain America dashes at his opponent, stunning them and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks. Captain America then throws the opponent in the air and finishes the move with a piledriving backdrop. Tactics Theme Song thumb|left|300px Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in '''Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *Also in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Cap defeats Iron Man, one of his quotes during his win pose is "That's for the Civil War", referencing the major Civil War storyline in the comics, where the heroes were against each other in a war and Cap and Iron Man respectively led each side. *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in the third game, Cap will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. *He was confirmed in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Captain America is voiced by Brian Bloom, who also voices the character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Captain America may seem to be Lawful Good, but actually fits better in Neutral Good, as he has stood up against his government multiple times when he feels they've engaged in immoral acts (Civil War). *Captain America, along with Shuma-Gorath, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Captain America's ending involves the Captain being honored by the President of the United States. It's rumored this President character represents the current President, known as Barack Obama. * Captain America will be one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume available March 1st. The costume is his current look in the Marvel comics as Captain Steve Rogers. * An interesting pattern can be seen when the other characters tag in Cap: All the heroes address him as "Cap" while the Villains call him "Captain America". There are for exceptions to this however, Akuma ("Boy"), Amaterasu (barks twice, as she can't speak), Iron Man ("Steve") and oddly She-Hulk ("Captain America"). Artwork Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes 714425-captainamerica.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 808284-marvel_vs_capcom___captain_america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of The Super Heroes mvc3caps.jpg|2 Of Captain America's Alternate Costumes marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg|Captain America's 3rd Alternate Costume 15_dlcpics02.jpg|Captain America's 1st DLC Costume Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment